conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalmar Union–Sierra relations
Kalmar Union–Sierra relations refers to the international relations between the Kalmar Union and the Kingdom of Sierra. Diplomatic interactions between the two powers date back to Sierra's historic relations with the Kalmar Union's predecessor states ( , , , and ) during the late 19th century. Since 1951, Kalmar Union and Sierra have maintained diplomatic missions to each other's respective capitals and have generally amicable relations. Both nations are constitutional monarchies and are members together in numerous international organizations and agreements including the League of Nations and the Point Dana Group. The two states have cooperated together through a free trade agreement, mutual visa waiver programs, and mutual extradition agreements. In addition, both are leading partners in combatting global terrorism and other crimes, and are committed towards fostering peace, security, and economic development. According to a 2016 RBS General Survey poll, 89% of Sierrans had a positive view of Kalmar Union, while a similar poll showed higher figures at 92% with regards to Kalmar leadership. According to the K.S. Royal Bureau of Census, there were approximately 33,000 Sierran expatriates living in Kalmar Union, while over 15% of Sierrans have ancestries originating from Kalmar Union. On the other hand, according to the surveys carried out by independent agencies, 87% of the inhabitants of Kalmar Union have a positive vision of the Kingdom of Sierra. This percentage is reduced in relation to its government up to 73%, being lower among the center-left voters. Country comparison History Relations between Sierra and Kalmar Union were established base on a history of Sierran relations with the Union's predecessor states. When Sierra was founded in 1858, was one of the first foreign powers to recognize the kingdom and establish formal relations. The countries of Sweden and Norway subsequently followed suit , and individual cultural exchange programs were maintained with each of the Scandinavian countries. During the Sierran Civil War, Scandinavian military officials were invited by the Sierran government to train and advise the Sierran Crown Armed Forces. During the early 20th century, an estimated 3.3 million Kalmars, including Swedes, Norwegians, and Danes, emigrated to Anglo-America, with approximately one-third of them eventually settling in Sierra. Prominent Scandinavian communities include , Kings where a colony of Danes were established and Norwegian communities in Plumas. When Kalmar Union was founded in 1951, the former Danish embassy in Porciúncula was transitioned into the Kalmar embassy, and Sierra transferred recognition of the former states into the new union. Economic ties Since 2002, Kalmar Union and Sierra have had a , which involves an estimated 120 million consumers. At the time it was signed, it was the largest trade deal in the history of Kalmar Union and it was the first major trade deal for Sierra since the CAS. The two nations have been important trading partners, although there has been some trade disputes in the areas of telecommunications, automobile industry, intellectual property rights, and semiconductors industry. Approximately one-third of Kalmar Union's agricultural-based imports come from Sierra, with Sierra accounting for over half of the Union's beef imports, and exceeding 90% for some crops, particularly s and s. Major Sierran imports from Kalmar Union being oil, iron, and manufactured machinery. A number of Sierran energy firms have established operations off the coast of the Union's waters and received extracting rights from the Kalmar government. Sierra represents Kalmar Union's second largest trade partner, after European Union and ahead of Soviet Russia. Over one-third of Kalmar's comes from Sierra, mostly in the telecommunications industry, energy industry, and automobile industry. Sierra has allowed a number of Kalmar businesses to establish plants within its own territory, which has helped stimulate the local economies of Sierran communities. Since the 1990s, the trade balance has been mostly equal, with a slight favor to Kalmar Union (with a surplus of $223 million). Military ties Although Kalmar Union, a non-NATO member, and Sierra, a NATO member, do not share official and mutual military ties, the two governments have collaborated together on the international scale in the War on Terror and other military engagements. The two have tacitly traded each other defense-related goods and technology, including but not limited to aircraft carriers, smaller ships, aircraft, firearms, tanks, and armored vehicles. The two countries have mutual interest in the security of the Arctic region and the military intelligence communities between both nations have an established communication line. Kalmar Union has leased two bases in Greenland to Sierra and other CAS members, for military use and research, which are the site of occasional joint military exercises and other cross-military events, with the aim of strengthening relations between the two states. While Kalmar Union pursues an active, internationally-driven foreign policy, it is independent from that of Sierran and the broader Anglo-American foreign policy. The Union has expressed support for the CAS War on Terror, although its support on every issue or conflict has not been uniform. A major divisive issue is the , as Kalmar Union has been skeptical of Sierra and the West's support for the Syrian rebels and questioned Sierra's military support for anti-government forces. It has expressed concern with the level of involvement the West has held over the region and rejects the prevailing opinion of the . Diplomacy Views of leaders Public opinion State visits Kalmar Embassy in Sierra K.S. Embassy in Kalmar Union See also Category:Kalmar Union Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Foreign relations of Sierra